The Choosing Moment
by thefaultinourfanfics
Summary: "I swear I'll go crazy without her."


And it all happened so fast, didn't it?

The day which started out so, so innocent, turning into...that.

It seemed as if it were a perfect day.

The sun was out, the breeze was light.

It couldn't get better than that.

Just three friends hiking, enjoying the beautiful outdoors which were kindly given to them.

What was the worse that could happen?

"It's slippery, be careful." Molly said to the two oblivious teenagers talking about who knows what.

She'd warned him, hadn't she?

She'd warned him and he'd ignored her.

She'd told him what was coming, she'd told him to be careful.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing will happen Molls, don't worry." Her boyfriend had smiled and told her.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

It was still fascinating to the 3 of them how quickly Gil had lost his footing, how quickly he'd knocked into the both the love of his life and his best friend, dragging both down into the abyss below them.

Shrieks had escaped all 3 of their lips, but Gil had managed to save himself from falling, holding onto his girlfriend with one hand, and holding onto his his best friend, one who was like a brother to him, with the other.

It was still fascinating to the 3 of them how quickly the day had gone from being so fragile and ordinary, to being something straight out of a thriller movie.

It couldn't possibly get worse, could it?

Oh but it could.

And it did.

He had to choose.

He had to choose whether he was going to save Goby, the boy who'd been there for him all his life, helping him with various breakups, heartaches, and just being by his side whenever he needed it, or Molly, the girl he was so madly in love with, the girl who'd saved him, who gave him a reason to live just a little bit longer, to laugh just a little bit harder, and to love just a little bit more.

She'd given him a reason not to go, and he'd been the one who convinced him to stay.

There was no denying the decision would be difficult.

"Gil, why aren't you pulling us up yet?" She'd asked him softly, trying to hide the tears forming in her gorgeous brown orbs. "Gil?"

"I can't." He simply said. "I can't lift both of you up. I have to let one of you go."

And that's when the reality hit him.

He'd have to let one of them go.

"Well quickly! Otherwise you're going to have to let us both go!" Goby had screamed, wanting his death to be quick and over with.

There was no way Gil would choose him over Molly, he was crazy about her.

"I can't do this. I c-can't do this. There's gotta be some other way to solve this. I can't just let one of you go. You know I can't." Gil said frantically, tears now streaming down his cheek.

"Gilly, just do what you think in your heart is right. It'll be okay either way." Molly said in an attempt to calm the love of her life.

"No. No. Stop saying that. It won't be okay. Don't think for a second that any of this will be okay. You know it won't be. You two are the most important people in my life, okay? You both helped me so much with so many different things, and to be freaking honest, you both are the only people I truly care about in my life. If I let one of you go, I swear I'm going to snap."

No one knew what to say because there was no more to say.

The truth was out.

Whatever Gil chose, he still would not be okay.

No one would be okay, not for a long time.

"Gil. Just please. You need to do this, and you need to do it now." Goby said, sighing.

"Goby I can't make such a big decision in 10 seconds! I have t-"

"But you have to, okay? There's nothing you can do to stop this so I suggest you hurry up and make the decision, or I will unlatch from you myself." Goby screamed, tired from hanging off of him for so long. "We all know who you're going to choose anyway."

"Fine." Gil said before drawing in a deep breath. "I've made my decision."

"That's great, now hurry up and drop me so you and Molly don't-"

"I love you so much, Molly. I'm so sorry baby, but I have to do this." Gil said before kissing Molly's hand, now crying so much that he almost couldn't talk. "I'll see you soon."

"Gilly?" Molly said, utterly confused.

"Goodbye, love."

And he let go of her.

He let go of his love, his life, his happiness, his everything.

And there was no getting her back.

He watched as she fell, tumbling down into the dark abyss, with no chance of return.

It was something he never wanted to see again.

Looking at Gil's face, Goby felt guilt written.

He meant every word that he had ever said to that girl, every I love you, every hug, every kiss, every compliment, everything.

He'd meant it all.

And now she was gone.

"Gil?" Goby whispered, unsure if the boy was still sane at this point. "Gil?"

"Yeah?" The melancholy boy whispered while pulling his best friend up from over the cliff Molly had fallen down just moments before.

"You chose me." He said, shocked that he was living to say those words.

"Yeah." Gil said while still staring down at the abyss below.

"How can I repay you?" The dark-skinned male asked, while knowing that nothing could repay what his best friend had just done for him.  
"I…" Gil started.

"What is it?" The African-American pressed once more.

"I want you to push me off this cliff so I can be with her."

"What?" Goby said, unsure if he'd just heard his best friend correctly.

"I want you to push me off this cliff so I can be with Molly."

"Gil, there is no way I'm doing that. You have people who care about you, you'll find another girl-"

"Goby I won't. I'll go crazy without her. She's dead, Gobes, dead. And it's my fault. I need to be with her. My life was her. Goby I'm so madly in love with her, you don't even know. I need her. I really do." The Caucasian screamed while sobbing before collapsing on the floor.

"Then why did you choose me? Why didn't you let go of me instead?"

"Because I could never ever forgive myself knowing that I was the reason my best friend died." Gil whispered. "Please do me this one favor Goby. Please."

He looked up from the ground and stared directly into his eyes.  
He knew he really wanted this.

"Gil…"

"Please. That's all I ask for. Please." Gil said, now putting his hands up in a praying position.

"Fine. But I'll never ever forgive you for leaving me. Ever."

"I know. I love you Gobes." Gil said once more before giving his best friend a hug.

And then he was gone too.

Pushed by his best friend into the dark abyss below, falling to his love waiting in heaven.

To stay with her and love her for eternity.

…

 **LOLLL TRASH ALERT HAHA that was so bad**

 **Uhm credits to me freind AmberStone12 who actually inspired this idea bc of her oneshot, and thank u AuthorGirl12 for telling me to post it yesterday aha.**

 **Anyways, school is almost ending, so I'm sure you'll see more of me in the future but for rn, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Amelia :)**


End file.
